Ggio Vega
Ggio Vega is one of the Fracción of Baraggan Luisenbarn and a villain from Bleach. History Ggio, along with his fellow Fracción, Baraggan, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerback, Tia Harribel, and her Fracción were summoned by Sōsuke Aizen to battle the forces of the Soul Society in the fake version of Karakura Town. After Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen were trapped in a fire prison by Yamamoto, Baraggan decided to take command. Ggio, along with Choe Neng Poww and Avirama Redder pulled out a skeletal throne for him to sit on, then knelt to await his orders. When Baraggan found out there were four pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society, he sent four large Hollows to destroy them. Those Hollows were destroyed so Baraggan sent four of his Fracción, Poww, Avirama, Findor Carias, and Charlotte Cuuhlhourne to wipe out the pillars. Ggio stayed at his master’s side, but one by one, each of them were killed in their battles with the pillar’s guardians. Poww was the only exception, successfully winning the fight and damaging the pillar. However he was then killed by Captain Sajin Komamura and the damage was temporarily fixed. Enraged at over half of his Fracción getting killed, Baraggan was going to join the battle personally. Ggio instead persuaded his master not to do so and let him and the only other remaining member of his Fracción, Nirgge Parduoc. Captain Sui-Feng moved to attack Ggio and they began fighting, until she eventually managed to pin him to the wall with a binding spell. The captain then released her Zanpakuto, confident she would win, but before Sui-Feng could finish him off, Ggio fired a Cero from his hand, destroying the wall he was pinned to. The Fracción then got behind the captain using Sonído, then criticized her for not finishing him off immediately, mockingly saying he would’ve done that. Ggio kicked Sui-Feng into a building below, then identified her as the captain of the 2nd Division and leader of the Omnitsukido. The Arrancar proceeded to release his Zanpakuto (killing Nirgge by accident in the process) and his Resurrección form seemed to be too much for Sui-Feng. Marechiyo Omaeda, her lieutenant, tried to intervene and grabbed Ggio to give his captain an opening. The Arrancar proceeded to charge a Cero to fire into Omaeda, but he was stopped by Sui-Feng. She explained she was just studying an Arrancar’s Resurrección form to prepare her for the upcoming fights with the Espada. Sui Feng prepared to fight Ggio for “real” and he proceeded to release his “battle form”, Tigre Estoque El Sable and taking a more bestial form. But before the Arrancar could do anything, Sui-Feng killed Ggio with her Zanpakuto’s Death in Two Steps ability. It seemed as if she had stabbed two different places on his body, his chest and back. But she’d actually stabbed Ggio through the torso to hit the same place on his right lung, killing him. Personality Ggio is calm, loyal, firm, and antagonistic towards his subordinates, similar to Sui-Feng. But unlike her, he is very cocky, sarcastic, and boastful and like his fellow Fracción, he is extremely respectful towards Baraggan. Despite this, Ggio cares very little for his fellow Fracción and often taunts his opponent by telling what they should have done. He is also greatly annoyed by people underestimating him. Powers Ggio has a considerable amount of spiritual power and is extremely skilled in both swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. He can use a Cero, a powerful energy blast used by Hollows and Arrancar, and Sonído, a technique that lets him move extremely fast. Like all Arrancar, Ggio can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Tigre Estoque, with the release command “Bite off”. In his Resurrección form, Ggio becomes even more powerful with blades on his wrists and another on his braid, which he uses in combat. He can fire the two fangs on his Hollow Mask remnants as projectiles, which are strong enough to pierce a building. Ggio can also transform into a more powerful “battle” form, which changes his lower arms into enormous blades. However it is unknown what the full abilities of this form are since he was killed soon after changing into it. Trivia *The Hollow Mask remnants on Ggio’s head resemble the skull of a saber-toothed tiger. *The name of his Zanpakuto is “Tiger Rapier” in Spanish and “Tiger Fang Swift Wind” in Japanese, a reference to the tiger-like appearance of his Resurrección form and the blades he gains in that form. The name of his battle form "Tiger Rapier the Saber" in Spanish and "Tiger Fang Swift Wind Great Swords" in Japanese, a reference to the larger blades he gains in that form. Category:Bleach villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Demon Category:Humanoid